Dreadnought (Final Fantasy II)
The Dreadnought is a Palamecian ultimate airship in Final Fantasy II. A giant warship, it can crush entire towns from the air. It is accessible once the player obtains the Sunfire at Kashuan. After boarding the Dreadnought the player must get past a guard. The Pass item can be presented to get past, or the player can select the Wild Rose key term to engage in a battle against the Captain enemy, who, once defeated, will be removed to let the player pass. All other soldiers on the ship will start an encounter against a Captain enemy, but the soldier will remain on the field if the player wins. Structure As the name of the ship suggests, the Dreadnought was a massive airship. Its size was immense enough to completely dwarf Cid's airship, as evidenced by the cutscene where Cid's airship was being pursued. It also had three propellers at the top to give it flight, with a massive tower at the center for the main propellers, as well as two propellers on the wings. Unlike Cid's airship, which was primarily made of wood, the dreadnought was heavily armored. It had a main deck as well as at least four lower decks, with the lowest deck containing the engine room. Armament The dreadnought's armament is never actually showcased, although the cutscene where it pursued Cid's airship suggests that it at the very least contained four massive twin-barrel turrets on its starboard side, and the cutscene depicting its launch had at least one turret tower on the starboard and the port each. In addition, it was mentioned to have enough firepower to significantly damage Poft, Altair, Gatrea, and Paloom before needing to refuel. During its pursuit of Cid's airship, it also had in its underbelly a hatch that unveiled a giant crane that was used to grip Cid's airship and presumably capture it, although it does have difficulty against smaller airships, as evidenced by its missing once when trying to grab it. Story The Dreadnought was built by the enslaved people of Bafsk under the supervision of the Dark Knight. It had been developed in large part as a response to the heavy Imperial casualties during the Fall of Fynn. Production was later taken over by Borghen, when the Dark Knight was supposedly called away. Firion and the party arrive in Bafsk and try to destroy the Dreadnought before it is completed. They are too late, and the airship takes off and lays waste to Poft, Altair, Gatrea, and Paloom. After the party obtains the Sunfire from Kashuan on the advice of Cid to destroy the warship, the Dreadnought captures Cid's airship and Princess Hilda with him. The Dreadnought lands in a remote area near Palamecia to refuel where the party sneaks onboard and rescue Cid and Princess Hilda—who later is revealed to have been impersonated. After making their way to the warship's core, the party plants the Sunfire in the Dreadnought's engine and escapes as it explodes in a torrent of flames. Treasure Enemy formations On Dreadnought ;1F * Captain (fixed encounters throughout dungeon) * 18.8% Mine x1-4, Balloon x0-2 * 18.8% Ghast x1-3, Wererat x1-3 * 18.8% Ghast x2-4 * 18.8% Ghast x1-2, Ghoul x0-3, Shadow x0-3 * 9.4% Werepanther x1-4 * 9.4% Ghast x1-3, Wraith x1-3 * 4.7% Stunner x2-5 * 1.6% Werepanther x1-2, Magician x0-2, Soldier x0-2 ;B1A * 18.8% Mine x1-4, Balloon x0-2 * 18.8% Ghast x1-3, Wraith x1-3 * 18.8% Ghast x1-2, Ghoul x0-3, Shadow x0-3 * 18.8% Ghast x1-3, Wererat x1-3 * 9.4% Werepanther x1-4 * 4.7% Stunner x2-5 * 4.7% Werepanther x1-2, Magician x0-2, Soldier x0-2 * 1.6% Mine x2-4 ;B1B * 18.8% Werepanther x1-4 * 18.8% Mine x1-4, Balloon x0-2 * 18.8% Ghast x1-3, Wraith x1-3 * 18.8% Ghast x1-3, Wererat x1-3 * 9.4% Stunner x2-5 * 9.4% Werepanther x1-2, Magician x0-2, Soldier x0-2 * 4.7% Mine x2-4 * 1.6% Helldiver x2-4 ;B2A * Hill Gigas (Monster-in-a-box) * 18.8% Stunner x2-5 * 18.8% Ghast x1-3, Wraith x1-3 * 18.8% Ghast x1-3, Wererat x1-3 * 18.8% Werepanther x1-4 * 9.4% Werepanther x1-2, Magician x0-2, Soldier x0-2 * 9.4% Mine x2-4 * 4.7% Helldiver x2-4 * 1.6% Magician x2-4 ;B2B * 18.8% Werepanther x1-2, Magician x0-2, Soldier x0-2 * 18.8% Ghast x1-3, Wraith x1-3 * 18.8% Werepanther x1-4 * 18.8% Stunner x2-5 * 9.4% Mine x2-4 * 9.4% Helldiver x2-4 * 4.7% Magician x2-4 * 1.6% Sergeant x1-2, Magician x0-2, Soldier x0-2 Landing Site * 18.8% Phorusracos x1-3, Dual Heads x0-1 * 18.8% Ogre x1-2, Ogre Mage x0-1, Land Turtle x0-1 * 18.8% Land Turtle x1-2, Ogre x0-2 * 18.8% Magician x1-2, Soldier x0-5 * 9.4% Ogre Mage x1-2, Ogre x0-2 * 9.4% Land Turtle x1-4 * 4.7% Phorusracos x1-5 * 1.6% Mine x1-4, Balloon x0-2 Musical themes The background music that plays inside the Dreadnought is the "Imperial Army Theme". Other appearances Final Fantasy Record Keeper Firion has returned to Altair together with Gordon, when he learns that Hilda has been captured by the Dreadnought. It falls to Firion to pursue the ship and rescue the princess! ;Difficulty * 35 (Classic) * 53 (Elite) ;Layout * Dreadnought - Hold ** Stamina: 9 (Classic), 14 (Elite) ** Rounds: 3 * Dreadnought - Gun Deck ** Stamina: 9 (Classic), 14 (Elite) ** Rounds: 3 * Dreadnought - Ammunition Storage ** Stamina: 9 (Classic), 14 (Elite) ** Rounds: 3 * Dreadnought - Mess Hall ** Stamina: 9 (Classic), 14 (Elite) ** Rounds: 3 * Dreadnought - Engine Room ** Boss Battle ** Stamina: 10 (Classic), 15 (Elite) ** Rounds: 3 ;Enemies * Goblin Guard * Helldiver * Shadow * Ogre Mage ;Boss * Captain ;Boss Target Score * Defeat the Captain without being KO'd. ;Classic Rewards ;Elite Rewards ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FFII_Dreadnought_Map.png|Map (GBA). Dreadnought PS II.gif|''Dreadnought (PS). FFII NES - Dreadnought First Floor.gif|Base floor (NES). FFII NES - Dreadnought B1.gif|B1 (NES). FFII NES - Dreadnought B2.gif|B2 (NES). FFII NES - Dreadnought B3.gif|B3 (NES). FFII NES - Dreadnought B4.gif|B4 (NES). Warship NES.jpg|The Dreadnought on the World Map. (NES). Dreadnought NES II.gif|Battle background (NES). FFII Dreadnought PS.png|''Dreadnought'' (PS). FFII Dreadnought WM PS.png|''Dreadnought'' on the World Map (PS). FFII Dreadnought GBA.png|''Dreadnought'' (GBA). FFII Dreadnought WM GBA.png|''Dreadnought'' on the World Map (GBA). Dreadnought Destruction.jpg|Destruction of the Dreadnought. Dreadnought II.png|Inside the Dreadnought. The Dreadnought rising.jpg|''Dreadnought'' rising (PSP). FFII PSP Dreadnought Cutscene.png|The Dreadnought in its first cutscene (PSP). FFRK Dreadnought JP FFII.png|The Japanese dungeon image in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Etymology Dreadnought (Final Fantasy II) es:Acorazado (Final Fantasy II) Category:Airships Category:Locations in Final Fantasy II